Taken
by Jamison D. R
Summary: Final Chapter Posted It’s Chris’ 14h Birthday and he suddenly vanishes. The Sisters rush home and when they do they find a demon in the attic with a sleeve from his shirt…
1. 12 Hours

Taken

Rating: PG 13

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

It's been 12 hours since it happened. A beautiful day in the park, celebrating his 14th birthday and suddenly vanished, no where to be seen. His older brother, Wyatt looking for him, his mother, father, and two aunts looking for him. No where. Christopher Perry Halliwell vanished from his party and no where to be seen.

_12 Hours Earlier…_

"Why?" Piper said looking around the park, "LEO WHERE IS HE?!" She yelled  
"I don't know I can't sense him anywhere." Leo replied  
Wyatt orbed between two trees. "I looked all around the park, he's no where to be seen."  
"Alright, Piper, we can do more from Home." Phoebe began

"BUT CH-"Piper yelled

"We can scry." Paige whispered in her ear.  
Piper seemed to calm down at that. In a mad rush, all of them collected their things, and Wyatt and Leo orbed them home. Piper dropped the baskets she was carrying and ran up to the attic. Paige and Phoebe behind them.

"Melinda." Phoebe said, "Go with Wyatt, I'll be right back okay?"  
"Okay," She said. The 10 year old, Melinda walked with Wyatt into the kitchen

The Charmed ones ran into the attic, and they saw a man, in a black cloak standing in the attic with a piece of blue cloth.  
"WHOA!" Phoebe said

"Who are you?" Piper said

"Wouldn't you like to know." Said the Man,  
Piper began to gesture, but Paige saw the man holding some blue cloth.  
"DON'T!" Paige said  
"What why?" Piper said  
"Whats that?" Phoebe said  
"This," The man Said, "This is your son's sleeve off his shirt." He said throwing on the floor.  
Piper's stomach dropped. "Where is he?"

"Somewhere." The Man said, "unharmed for now."  
"Tell me where he is, or I'll vanquish you." Piper said  
the demon laughed. "Vanquish me and guarantee your son's death."

Wyatt walked up next to the door, staying out of sight but in ear range.  
"What do you want?" Paige asked

"We're not sure yet." The Man said

"We?" Phoebe said  
"But we will stay in contact. Just be careful you don't want your son to be…" The man made a gesture like Piper does.   
"Oh before I leave," He said, he waved his hand over the t-shirt fragment and it erupted into flames. "I don't want you getting a Premonition of where he is." He said looking at Phoebe and shimmering out.

"Damn it." Phoebe said, "Come on get the crystal," Paige said as Piper and Phoebe went to the table where all their potions and spells where on. 

SMACK!

Chris fell to the ground.  
A young 14 year old Christopher Perry Halliwell in blue jeans, light blue t-shirt and sandels hit the ground leaving a bruise on his cheek.  
The demon who visited the Charmed Ones shimmered back in.  
"Coren, report." Said another demon.  
"Well Thor." Coren began, "They know of him." He said looking at Chris laying on the ground. "And I showed them the part of shirt you gave Me."  
"Good." Thor said. Thor was an older looking man (demon), with brown hair, thick neck, and in a full brown cloak.  
"So we have the son of a charmed one?" Thor said bending down looking at Chris.  
"Go to Hell." Chris said  
the demons laughed.  
"Stupid witch." Thor said, "You're already in hell, and I think it's time your aunt got a message."   
He grabbed Chris by the shirt and socked him hard in the face causing Phoebe to have a premonition.

Phoebe gasped.  
_Chris was chained to a wall, blood dripping from his wrists, and arms. And a hand holding an energy ball. "Help" Chris said._

The premonition ended.   
"Oh god." Phoebe said, "They're going to kill Chris."

That was 12 hours ago, no word from Chris or the demons yet…..


	2. 13th Hour

_(I know the first chapter went fast, but I wanted to be like that; there is **mild **language in this chapter)_

**Chapter Two – The 13th Hour**

Piper had never been more awake in her life, ever since the passing of her older sister, Prue, she had never been so worried or frightened in her life. Where was her son? Was he alive? Was he dead? Was he being tortured? Was he be starved? What was he doing at this moment? She didn't dare try any spells or summoning or anything like that, because they could kill him as he was being taken out of there. A tear went down her cheek.

Piper sat in the living room, Wyatt sat next to her, he fell sleep sitting up, Paige and Phoebe were laying down on the other coach and Leo, well Leo was up with the Elders as usual, but he was trying to find out who took Chris or where he was. Defiantly not on earth, Wyatt tried his skilled scrying power, but he was no where on the face of the earth, Chris must be in the Underworld.

"if only I had a map of the Underworld." Piper said to herself.  
"What honey?" Paige said sitting up.

Piper shook her head. She saw the looked at the grandfather clock, 1am. 13 hours since Chris had vanished.  
she closed her eyes and broke down.  
"oh no no no." Paige said getting up and hugging her older sister.  
"Where is he Paige?" Piper said through her sobs as her head rested on Paige's shoulder, "Where is he? Why would they take him? What did he do to them? Why?"  
"I don't know, "Paige began, "But we will find out, don't worry about Chris, he's a survivor and he's going to survive."

Coren holding Chris up his shoulders slammed Chris against the wall.  
"Tell us where the Book of Shadows is!" He yelled  
Chris spat in his face. Thor still holding Chris up threw him clear across the room, breaking his arm. Chris screamed in pain.  
"Oh I am sorry, did that hurt?" Coren said rounding on him again, "YOU HAVEN'T FELT PAIN YET!" He yelled  
He placed his hands over Chris, and purple light began glow off Chris' skin, and Chris screamed in pain.

Phoebe woke up screaming in pain.

Chris screamed.

Phoebe screamed.  
"PHOEBE!" Paige said, she grabbed Phoebe.

"WHATS WRONG!" Wyatt said waking up.  
"CHRIS HE'S IN PAIN." She said screaming

"COREN STOP!" Thor said as he shimmered in.  
Coren removed his hand from over Chris, Chris was left curdle in ball, sobbing.  
Thor looked at Chris in disgust. Then he turned on Coren, and gave a look of anger.  
"Are you stupid or a fucking idiot?" Thor said to Coren, "His aunt is an Empath and she probably felt his pain.  
Coren left Thor.  
Chris tried to stand up, his arm was throbbing in pain, and he wiped his tears away with his other arm.  
"Listen here boy." Thor said, "Don't irritate my demons, or we will kill you and go after the Book ourselves."  
"You can touch it, it protects itself." Chris said supporting himself by the wall.  
"We know that, you don't think we know that."

"What do you want with it anyway?"  
"Why should I tell you?"  
"Because it's my book!"  
Thor laughed. "You witches trying to act brave, hilarious." Thor walked away from Chris; he summoned a grey metal and glass lantern.  
"So you can't use your powers on my demons." Thor said, he quickly turned around cranked his fingers and a white light shot into Chris' chest. Chris screamed in pain. White lights appeared from Chris and Orbs appeared after that. And they were put into the lantern.  
Chris's legs gave out from under him. He fell to the ground. He looked up at Thor.  
Thor smirked and shimmered out.  
Chris was now trapped, in a room only lit by torches, and no way out.

Phoebe stopped screaming and tears streaming down her face.  
"So much Pain," she said  
Wyatt was speechless.  
"Chris was he harming Chris?" Piper asked

Phoebe nodded.  
"Oh god." Piper said, Paige gave them both a look of sympathy.  
Leo orbed in.  
"Leo oh god, Chris." She said getting him, hugging him.  
"What?" Leo said as Piper wrapped her arms around him, "What happened?"

"Chris was just tutored," Wyatt said to Leo  
Leo sighed, "oh god."  
"Did you find anything out?" Paige asked Leo  
"Not much, they can't even find him" he replied.  
Piper let go Leo.  
"Mom, no!" Wyatt said  
"WHY NOT! HE'S MY SON!" She yelled at Wyatt  
"They'll kill him! Besides I am his brother!" Wyatt said loudly  
"I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE!" Piper said, "I just can't." Piper said as she put her hands over her face and sobbed into them. Leo embraced her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Piper yelled at Leo, "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO WATCH HIM, AND YOU DIDN'T! HOW COULD YOU LEO!"  
"Piper-"Leo said as he pleaded.  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HIM AND NOW HE'S GONE!"   
Melinda heard Aunt Piper's yelling and sat on the top of the stairs listening.  
"Piper I am sorry."  
"SORRY?! YOU PROBABLY-"Piper tried to control her sobs through her anger "YOU-U-PRO-BBLY-Oh God!" She said covering her mouth as she ran into the kitchen, and threw up in the sick.  
Leo stood their. Wyatt, Phoebe, and Paige were amazed at Piper. Never in their lives have they seen Piper blow up at Leo like that. As if she hated them. Melinda stood up.  
"Mommy." She said in her pink Night gown.  
"Melinda." Phoebe said walking over to the stairs.  
"Is Aunt Piper sick?" She said with her innocent voice.  
"No sweetie, it's not that." Phoebe began, "Come on let's go talk." She said taking her daughters hand and walking back upstairs.  
Leo heard Piper turn off the sick in the kitchen.  
He went into the kitchen and saw Piper on the floor leaning against the cabinets. Sobbing.  
"Piper." He said walking in and sitting next to her. He sat with Piper in a dark kitchen which was illuminated by the bright full moon, it was nearly romantic.  
"I am sorry Leo, I am sorry." She said  
"No, don't be."  
"I shouldn't have said those things."

"It's okay."   
Wyatt and Paige stood in the doorway.

"I am sorry." Leo said, as a tear went down his face, "You're right I should have been watching Chris."  
Piper leaned over and hugged Leo.  
Wyatt sighed and Paige put her arm over him. "I think Denny's is open this late."  
"Aunt Paige?"  
"Come on both of us are Hungry and there is not much we can do." She said as she winked.   
"Oh okay." Wyatt said, "Let me go get my jacket."  
Wyatt ran up stairs. Paige looked at Leo and Piper sitting on the floor. She shed a tear and walked to the foyer waiting for Wyatt.

Chris sat in the dark chamber by himself, cold, shivering, scared and in pain. He sobs filled the chamber


	3. Standing in the Shadows

(I've decided that this story will be the series called **_Taken_**. This chapter was originally 3 chapters, but I put them all into one)

Chapter Three

Coren, Thor, and 3 other demons sat around a table which had a big pentagram on it. Each demon was sitting at each end of the pentagram. All of them were talking deeply about Chris.  
"We can ransom him out!" Said Lore  
"Ransom?" Tri asked

"Yes, Ransom. The Charmed Ones powers for the witch!" Lore insisted.  
"I like the idea." Tri asked

"You all are thinking to small!" Zore said  
Thor raised his eyebrow.  
"The first Child of the charmed ones." Zore said, "Wyatt is his name."  
"WYATT?!" Coren said, "His power is too great even for a Witch his age."  
"Yes, we would get our best Demons and Warlocks on it." Tri said  
"His power is too great we need hundreds of them to get past him before he gets tired." Coren said

"Everything is worth a shot." Thor said, "Besides I want to deal with the present. What is the boy doing?"  
"He is pacing in his chamber. His arm is turning red and purple." Tri said, "I've been watching him."   
"Excellent." Thor said, "His father is an Elder."   
"Okay." The council repeated.  
"If, you," Thor pointed at Tri, "Could shape shift into his father, and then talk to him and slowly get into his head."  
"I don't know what his he looks like." Tri said.  
"Zore, get into the boys head and picture of the boy's father."  
Zore closed his eyes.

Chris paced in the chamber, the torch was growing dark. Then he suddenly thought of Leo. His father.  
"Dad?" He said looking up, stopping.  
He lowered his head and continued pacing, nursing his broken arm, which had a line of purple across it, which was red and swollen.

Zore made a still version of Leo on the table standing.  
"Well done." Thor said looking at Zore.  
Tri stood up and turned into Leo. He had a green button down shirt and khaki pants.  
"Excellent." Thor said "Go, and orb!"  
"White lighters were always messy work." Tri said orbing out.

Paige and Wyatt sat in both at Denny's. Paige was eating a stake and Wyatt a burger.   
Wyatt looked at the stake. He gave her a look of wtf.  
"We are all worried, and a salad doesn't help me think." Paige said taking a big bite.  
"Okay." Wyatt said biting out of his burger. "Thank you Aunt Paige."  
"No problem, babe." She said, "I actually wanted to talk to you."  
"Okay?...About what?"  
"Are you okay?"

"I think so."

Paige sat their looking at him.  
"Okay I am not." Wyatt said dropping his burger and resting back on the seat. Paige did the same and crossed her arms.   
"Chris…Chris is finally doing brilliant in school, he's on the baseball team, and he's finally got a click at school."   
"Click?"  
"And I just can't stop about what they're doing to him."

Paige sworn she saw Wyatt give a look of real concern to his little brother and his eyes were nearly filling of tears.

Paige didn't push the subject. She sat their eating her stake and Wyatt eating in silence.   
"Want desert?" Paige asked  
"No thank you." Wyatt replied.

Paige paid the billed and they left for the Manor. When they got home, Piper and Leo were in their room.

Wyatt went to his room. He heard Paige close her door. He felt bad about blowing off her off like that, but he had to be alone to think. What was he going to do? Chris was alone scared, he didn't know what was going to happen to his little brother, what was he doing what was seeing…seeing!

Could Wyatt write a spell to see what Chris was seeing? Maybe, but he wasn't sure. Wyatt got out a piece of paper and began writing. He must have come up with about 30 different spells before he got a good enough spell. He lay back on his bed, got comfortable and read the spell.

"Eyes to Eyes, and Bone to Bone, let it be shown, the Powers of blood, the powers of hood, let me through the eyes of Christopher Halliwell."  
Wyatt lay their for a second, nothing happened until his eyes lost its sight and went grey. He panicked he was blind! What had he done? Then he saw darkness. He saw something was moving, and then a torch, barely lit. The room was dark and he could see some white smoke looking stuff coming from below the picture. It was Chris! He was seeing through Chris' eyes. It worked.

Chris was pacing back and forth looking at the ceiling which was doomed and he noticed that Chris was sitting down. He saw his arm. Oh God! It was swollen, badly. It was red and purple. A spot of pale green shown in the reflection of the light of the torch, Wyatt's vision fogged up, he was crying. Then his vision went back to grey and he saw his room again.

Wyatt sat their for a minute gathering up all he saw in his head. A Dimmed torch, a small chamber, Chris's hurt arm and he must have started to cry. He couldn't blame the kid; he would have been scared too. But he had never known once in his life, for Chris to cry. Except for when he cut his knee when he was 4 and other small stuff, but ever since he was six years old, never once has Chris cried. He would just get mad, or get quiet. Quite annoying by the way and another why hadn't Chris orbed or says a spell?

Chris was always the good one at spells and Wyatt was the good one at Potions. He had to tell his mom.  
"MOM!" Wyatt yelled opening the door, Piper cam running out.  
"WHAT?" She said  
"I know what's happen to Chris." He said

Chris said their in the Chamber, he cried a bit, but kept his strength. He sat their, he must have closed his eyes because when he opened them Leo was standing in the shadows; smiling.

"Dad?" Chris said in a very weak voice. Chris was exhausted.  
"Chris, are you okay?" Leo said sitting over by Chris  
"Okay? I feel like crap." Chris said, "My arm, I think it's broken." He said  
Oh no, Tri thought he didn't have the power to heal. How was he going to heal Chris' arm, he moved away from the subject.  
"It does, but I can't heal right now, they might be watching this room." Leo said  
"Then how did you get in here?"  
"Orbing."   
"But you just said-"  
"Shh-" Leo said pushing Chris head on his shoulder. Leo always did this Chris when he was younger. He was greatly annoyed by it. "Don't worry about it."  
Chris try to get away but his fathers grip was unusually strong.  
"Dad?" Chris said, the grip around Chris's neck was getting tired. "Dad!" he said as the oxygen flow was getting cut off, "LEO!" He yelled.   
"Whoa what?" Leo replied

"You were hurting me." He said, "Can you just take me out of here? Please."  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"Because we have to make sure it's safe."  
"Dad you're acting very strange, just orb me back to the manor heal my arm and we'll battle off any demons."  
"But you don't have your powers."  
"Yes but-Wait, how did you know I didn't have them I didn't tell you that."  
Leo, or Tri in disguse as Leo, messed up, big time! He had to do something.   
"Dad?" Chris said  
Leo looked at Chris. "Shut UP!" He said taking his head and throwing it against the wall. Chris screamed. But Tri only did it hard enough to blur his vision, He then tackled Chris to the ground, crushing the broken the bones in his arm, the pain was so bad Chris delivered a high pitch scream.

Phoebe screamed from her room.

"SHUT UP YOU WITCH!" as Leo turned back into Tri and shimmered out of the Chamber.

Piper and Wyatt ran into Phoebe's room.  
Phoebe was screaming bloody murder, she was holding her arm.  
"PHOEBE!" Wyatt yelled over her screams, "AUNT PHOEBE!"

Piper was to frozen at her sister's pain to do anything. Melinda, Paige, and Leo arrived in her room. Leo ran over to her.  
"CHRIS! HIS ARM!" Phoebe yelled.

Leo got Phoebe's arm, it was just as Chris's was, swollen, red, and a purple line.  
Leo quickly healed it.

Phoebe's scream subsisted.  
Paige was holding Melinda was giving silent cries at her mothers screams.  
"Paige, take Melinda out of here." Piper said slowly.  
Paige picked Melinda up, but Melinda fought against Paige, but Paige then orbed them away.  
Wyatt turned on a light.   
"What happened?" Piper asked

"I don't know I had this dream that I was being tackled to the ground and then my arm." Phoebe said  
"Tackled by whom?" Piper asked.  
"What a sec, where were you in the dream?" Wyatt asked  
"I don't know, wait, I remember seeing a torch as my vision went blurred."   
"You're premonition power must have you seen Chris' sight too." Wyatt stated  
"What are you talking about?" Leo and Phoebe both said  
"I casted a spell to see through Chris' eyes and I saw his arm, it looked like what yours just did."  
"It was broken." Leo said  
"That must be why it was so swollen." Piper said, "They broke my baby's arm." She said sitting down on Phoebe's make up chair and braking down.  
"Oh no." Phoebe said getting up, and getting down on her knees in front of Piper. "Don't cry, Sweetie. Don't Cry."  
Wyatt felt useless.   
"Hello." Said a Voice, from the doorway, all of them looked up a demon had arrived it was Thor.

"Stay away from them." Wyatt stated as he stood in front of the demon, as he formed an energy ball in his hand.

"Please dear boy, learn how to use those things before you threaten me with them." She said Throwing Wyatt across the room into the Wall.  
"HEY!" Phoebe said.

Thor quickly showed them a brown wallet. It was Chris'. He threw it on the floor.  
Phoebe stopped.  
"Thank You." Thor said. All of them were staring at Thor, Wyatt was furious, he wanted to vanquish him right there.  
"I came to tell you that your son is still alive." Thor said

"Good." Piper and Leo both said.  
"Now give him back." Piper said  
"Not so fast, I will once you give me something." Thor said "That boys powers."  
He was pointing at Wyatt.  
"No!" Piper said  
"Well then your son dies." Thor said, "You have one hour." He shimmered out.


	4. Why Does It Have To End This Way?

Chapter Four – Why Did it Have to End this Way?

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Wyatt all sat in the sunroom. Debating, they have been fighting about this issue for about 45 minutes.  
"Look we have 15 minutes, if we're going to do this we have to do it now!" Wyatt said so loud he was almost yelling.  
"WYATT, it's your life your powers!" Piper said  
"I know, but there are some things we have sacrifice to save the ones we love." Wyatt said  
"But just think about what you're doing." Paige said  
"I am thinking." Wyatt said, "I am thinking about my little brother who is scared and hurt. And I won't live with myself if he dies over something stupid as my powers."  
"He won't die." Phoebe stated.  
"How do you know that?" Wyatt yelled

"Sweetie, look." Piper said, "We all want to save Chris, but someone evil, for instance with your powers could do tons of damage. We," Piper said meaning the Charmed Ones, "Couldn't vanquish someone with your powers, you're too strong."

"Then you have the power of five, you guys, Chris and I." Wyatt said, "I may not have my powers but I'll have my powers for casting spells and orbing."  
"yes, but how can you cast a spell if a fire ball is being thrown at you?" Paige said

"Dodge it." He replied smarty

"Okay, how about twenty fire balls?" Phoebe asked  
"Orb out of there."

Paige suddenly thought of something. "What if we made copies of Wyatt's powers?"  
"What are you talking about?" Piper asked

"We get Wyatt's powers, put them in a lantern, and then make a copy of them and then put the original back into Wyatt."  
"That could work." Piper said bitting her lip.

"It has too come on!" Wyatt said running up to that attic.

"10 minutes, and still no word from your family," Coren said as he paced in the hall with Chris. Thor, Tri, Lore, and Zore also stood in the hall.  
Chris was cradled in a cornor, frail and pale.  
"Can't I just torture him a little bit?" Coren said with a purple light glowing in his hand.  
"Isn't that my job as the older brother?" Said a voice from behind the demons, the Charmed ones and Wyatt stood in the chamber.

"Do you have the powers?" Thor said stepping in front of the demons.

Wyatt held a golden lantern, with swirling lights inside of them. Thor examined the lantern and it's contents. "Excellent."  
"My son?" Piper said looking at Chris and then Thor.

Coren grabbed Chris up, who Chris groaned I pain. Wyatt stepped forward, but Paige held him back.  
"No not yet, I have to test these new powers of mine." Thor said

He opened the lantern and the balls of light went into him, having him glow a white. Then his glow settled. He conjured a fire ball in one hand and an energy ball in one hand.

"Now this is remarkable, one hand of evil, one hand of good." Thor said smiling. He threw them together and they exploded in a shock wave which shook the entire chamber.

"Okay great, you have the powers you wanted. Now I want my son back!" Piper said.

"Alright then." He said to Piper. He motioned to Coren to hand over give up Chris. Coren did so throwing Chris to the ground. Wyatt and Paige helped him up.

"Okay, very good!" Thor said, "NOW LORE!"  
Lore shot his hand forward, Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt shimmered out.  
"What the?" Piper said, "where they go?"  
"They went away, to your place you call home. You weren't suppose to shimmer the other Child away, oh well. One out of two ain't bad." Thor said with a grin.

Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt all shimmered into the living room of the manor.  
"What just happened?" Phoebe asked  
"Where's mom?" Wyatt said  
"Chris!" Paige yelled  
"Don't worry." Said an rather old, handsome man. He was tall, grey hair, very deep voice, the Angel of Death.  
"No!" Phoebe said, "You bring them back. NOW!"  
"I will not. I did not do this." The Angel of Death responded.  
"No you can't do this." Paige said  
"Paige you know better then anyone the consciquences of changing death. What shall be done, shall happen. I shall however wait." He said  
Phoebe and Paige waited.

"Besides the oppuritunity of killing a Charmed One is more then what I had planned today." Thor said, he threw an energy ball at Piper, she gestured and blew it up.  
"Oh, that is something I didn't expect." Thor said with a grin. Five more demons shimmered in. Piper stepped back, covering Chris.  
"Mom, the latern, blow it up." Chris said showing his mother the latern, which hung about 20 feet above the floor. All five of the demons formed energy balls or fire balls in their hand. Piper gensturned, and blew the latern up, at the same time, the demons threw the energy and fire balls at Piper, but they were deflected by something. A holy white glow began to form around them. Chris' powers raced back into Chris.

"In all time and in all place, bring her help with good grace." Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt were all chanting, "In all time and in all place, bring her help with good grace!."

"Try as you might to help her, it won't help." The Angel of Death said

"Mom, you okay?" Chris asked  
"Yes." Piper replied.  
Three figures formed infront of Piper and Chris. Grams, Patty, and Prue appeared in the white lights.  
"Oh my god."  
"What the?" Thor said, he stepped back as more demons shimmered in. "FIRE!"  
"Prue?" Piper said Patty and Prue sent the energy and fire balls back and Patty froze them.  
"Stay down," Piper said pushing Chris to the ground, She got inbetween her mother and sister and blew up the balls. Prue sent one back into Zore, he was vanquished, as many they vanquished the demons the more they came in. Piper began vanquishing Demons.

"In all time and in all place, bring her help with good grace." Phoebe, Paige, and Wyatt said chanting.

Chris felt helpless, and not believing what he was seeing. He knew that Grams and Patty where, but who was this younger woman next his mother. Then the three woman vanished, and the demons stood in wonder.  
"Oh god." Piper said getting down in front of Chris.  
"This witch is mine!" Thor said steeping in front the demons, she began to gesture, but a demon flinged her against the wall, paralyzing her.  
"NO!" Chris said.

A Demon grabbed him, throwing him across the chamber.  
Thor conjured a fireball in his hand, and threw it. Piper couldn't stop it, and Chris couldn't ether. He saw the Fireball strike Piper in the chest, she screamed, and fall to the ground.  
"NO!" Chris said as he finally went over to his mother.  
"Well I think out work is done here." Thor said as all the demons shimmered out. Chris tried to use his powers, but they all shimmered out.  
"No, no, Mom." Chris said as tears went down his face.  
"It's okay." Piper said, "I love you." She said as she touched his arm, she smiled and died. "NO!" Chris yelled as he broke down, on to his mother's dead arm. "NO! COME BACK! COME BACK!" He whiled as he cried.

"Stop, it is done." The Angel of Death said.  
"What?" Phoebe said  
"How?" Paige said  
Phoebe saw Chris' CD Player on the table, she grabbed it, hoping to get a Premonition. "COME ON!" She yelled

Chris whiled into his mother. He had to get home, he had to. With tears still streaming down his face, he grabbed his hand like he always did once he did when he was little. And orbed away.

Chris and a dead Piper orbed into the living room, beside Wyatt and Paige.  
"Chris!" Wyatt said,  
"PIPER!" Phoebe and Paige both yelled.  
"She's dead, they killed her." Chris said trying to stand up.  
Phoebe and Paige fell next to their sister. They were both in shock of what they saw. A woman who use to have so much power was gone.  
As Phoebe dropped her head, Paige hugged her, as Phoebe sobbed into Paige. Paige shed tears, trying to stay strong for Phoebe for now.  
Meanwhile Chris was sobbing into Wyatt.  
"Bring her back Wyatt, use your powers, bring her back!" Chris yelled.  
"I can't." Wyatt replied, feeling helpless, Chris slowly feel to the ground, sobbing. Wyatt sat down next to Chris and held his brother.

In the spiritual plain of the Halliwell Manor, Piper was laying on the floor.  
"Where am I?" She asked a man in black. "Are you the-"  
"Yes, now hurry up." He said holding out his hand.  
It hit Piper. She was dead. This was her moving on. How? It can't be. She still had two sons to raise and a niece. No this can't be it, she stood up on her own. Then she felt a slight pain in her chest, and then she remembered. The fireball, it hit her. She died, in front of her son.

Piper walked around.  
"This is the Spiritual Plane isn't it?" She asked  
"Yes. Now hurry." The Angel of Death said as he pointed to the stairs a vertex of light appeared. It seemed to familiar as she and Paige once long ago almost step through it. She looked at a picture of her holding Chris and Wyatt which had only been taken only 2 weeks ago on the bridge. She and her sons were holding coffee's and in big thick blue matching jackets. They were celebrating Wyatt's all "A" report card. She had been so proud of her sons. She dropped a tear on her face. Wyatt had worked so hard that semester to get all A's so he could show his mom that he could prove to his mom and dad that he could do it. And he did. Then she looked at a Picture of her and Chris. She was Chris, on the couch, it was last Christmas and he just opened a leather jacket which he was asking for months for. She saved up for 3 months just to get it for him. Chris was so happy that he got it for Christmas. Chris was her little angel, and she was going to miss him the most. She knew that Wyatt was going to be alright, but who was going to be their for Chris?

"Ready?" The Angel of Death.  
Piper looked at the pictures on the table once more, she smiled, "I love you both." She took the hand of Angel of Death and they walked through the vertex, it closed behind them.

(The Second Part of this Story has already been written. It is titled, Gone.)


End file.
